Drabble Challenge
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: ou "MARINA, VOCÊ É DEMAIS". É, isso mesmo. x Coletânea de drabbles. Bronze no I Challenge de Drabbles do Twilight Haters Fórum x COMPLETA!
1. Coincidência

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn não me pertence. Ou seja, eu não ganho nada com isso, como minha mãe sempre tem que me lembrar desse fato.

* * *

**

**Drabble Challenge**

(_ou_

_MARINA, VOCÊ É DEMAIS!_

_é, isso mesmo que vocês leram)

* * *

_

_Resposta ao I Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters_

_**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_**Tema: **Cotidiano (ou quebra dele)

* * *

_

**1. Coincidência**

(_Betada por Srta. Abracadabra T e Draquete Felton_

_Presente para Nanase Kei e resposta à sua fanfic, "Distância"_)

**Na última e mais afastada mesa da biblioteca, G**okudera Hayato observa os adolescentes partindo para suas casas com um livro em punho. Faz quinze minutos que o sinal para o encerramento das aulas extracurriculares tocou e a massa de estudantes diminuiu mais ainda. Já é hora, ele pensa, enquanto se levanta. "Crime e Castigo"¹ é uma boa companhia, mas a _dele_ parece ser melhor – não que ele um dia vá admitir tal fato em voz alta.

Guarda o livro em seu devido lugar e, lentamente, caminha para fora do aposento. O corredor é longo e, junto do lance de escadas, Gokudera demora uns cinco minutos para chegar até o local em que ele deve trocar de sapatos.

E enquanto ele amarra os tênis, um pouco mais devagar que os outros, a voz que ele tanto conhece ecoa, atrás dele. O italiano sorri, sabendo que acertou no tempo novamente.

"Até amanhã!...Ué, Gokudera?" Alguém senta-se ao seu lado, a alegria emanando de seu corpo. "Você, por aqui, de novo?"

"Tch. Pois é". Responde, fazendo-se de mal-humorado. Então encara o outro – encara aquele sorriso – e espera por alguma resposta.

"Que coincidência! Estamos nos encontrando todos os dias, né?"

"Lamentavelmente sim".

Uma risada.

"Acho que a minha rotina e a sua acabaram por combinar os horários, né?"

"Quê? Isso não faz o menor sentido!"

Uma risada curta, mas não menos divertida. "É, eu acho que não!"

Yamamoto Takeshi, enfim, lembra-se de colocar os sapatos. Gokudera se levanta, batendo a ponta dos tênis no chão, como se se preparando para uma corrida.

"Vamos juntos, Gokudera?"

Os olhos verdes encaram os negros. "Acho que eu não tenho escolha, não?"

Outra risada e um rolar de olhos por parte do italiano.

"Aliás, já que estamos nos encontrando todos os dias – e sempre por acidente –, nós podíamos começar a ir juntos de vez".

Gokudera o encara, levemente surpreso. E então sorri, de maneira um pouco cruel, mas satisfeita.

"Nem vem" Começa. "Só porque nossos horários andam batendo não quer dizer que eu vou combinar de ir embora com um idiota como você, todos os dias" E antes que o outro responda, caminha em direção à saída do colégio.

Gokudera Hayato prefere mais a coincidência proposital.

* * *

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad, your bad romance_

_-_

Lady Gaga, Bad Romance

* * *

¹ - "Crime e castigo" é uma obra do Dostoievsky.

* * *

**N/A.:** Primeira drabble para o Chall da Cisa e o casal tinha de ser, obviamente, 8059. Porque eu o amo demais e acho que é impossível alguém não gostar: é Canon, afinal.

Bem, como perceberam, o tema principal, "Cotidiano", foi utilizado baseando-se na rotina que Gokudera criou para poder ir para casa com Yamamoto. Nesse caso, o sub-tema, "Coincidência", é o fato de que o nosso italiano favorito calcula todos os horários dele para que batam com o de seu amado, fazendo parecer uma simples obra do destino.

Baseado em "Please once more", um doujinshi 8059, e também resposta à "Distância" de Nanase Kei. Porque se o Yamamoto pode sair mais cedo de casa para chegar ao mesmo tempo em que o Gokudera na escola, o Hayato pode sair mais tarde, só para que seu horário coincida com o Takeshi :3 (_uma pena que a sua fanfic ficou superior, mas, ainda assim, espero que goste, Nana_).

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**  
(_e nem pense em favoritar sem comentar_).


	2. Sonho

**Reborn não me pertence. Ainda bem, porque eu ainda não acredito que eu consigo gostar de _todos _os personagens.**

* * *

**Drabble Challenge**

(_ou_

_MARINA, VOCÊ É DEMAIS!_

_é, isso mesmo que vocês leram)_

* * *

_Resposta ao I Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters_

_**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_**Tema: **Cotidiano (ou quebra dele)_

* * *

**2. Sonho**

(_Betada por Anne Asakura_

_e presente para ela também s2_)

**Às vezes, Sawada Tsunayoshi s**onha que ele acorda numa manhã e tudo aquilo não passou de um sonho. Um sonho maluco em que um bebê mafioso se tornou seu tutor para fazer dele um chefão da máfia. Então ele vê que está atrasado e corre para baixo, tentando não cair nas escadas – e falhando miseravelmente. Dez minutos depois ele está pronto e correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso, apenas para não chegar atrasado ao colégio.

Tsuna falha nisso também.

E é engraçado como essa é a vida de Tsuna, todos os dias: falhar. O _No-Good-Tsuna_¹ está ali, vinte e quatro horas por dia, esperando para sofrer um acidente ou se dar mal numa prova para, quando for dormir dizer que já esperava por isso; dizer que ele nem devia ter tentado sair da cama.

Nesse sonho que demora demais para passar, Sawada Tsunayoshi se machuca nas escadas, chega atrasado à escola, leva bomba em matemática, apanha feio no vôlei e quando volta para casa ainda cai num buraco. A cama parece ser seu único consolo, e ele diz isso a si mesmo. Pois naquele sonho ele não tem amigos ou capangas. Ele não tem Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Dino, I-pin, Bianchi ou muito menos Reborn.

_No-Good-Tsuna_ não tem nada a não ser o apelido que lhe cai muito bem.

Fecha os olhos e dorme para acordar numa realidade onde uma arma está apontada para sua cabeça e um bebê lhe dá bom dia. E que a sua rotina – que ainda possui algumas quedas – têm inimigos letais como Xanxus. Mesmo assim, quando ninguém está vendo, ele sorri. Porque na realidade e no cotidiano amaldiçoado que ele tem, o _No-Good-Tsuna_ tem um propósito.

Dessa vez ele abre os olhos e encara o chão duro. Não demora em ouvir a voz de Byakuran. _Byakuran_. E então se levanta. Ele não vai morrer ali porque ele não pertence àquele lugar. Dez anos no passado. É, é aonde ele tem de ir e levar todo mundo. Para aquela rotina maluca em que morrer é a base para se tornar um grande chefe da máfia – e ele morre muitas vezes, obrigado.

Para aquele cotidiano perigoso que parece muito normal quando se tem um objetivo. E amigos.

* * *

_Em suas vidas  
Sem esperança e tomadas  
Nós roubamos nossas novas vidas  
Através do sangue e da dor  
Para defender nossos sonhos  
Para defender nossos sonhos_

_-_

30 Seconds to Mars, "Kings and Queens" (Tradução)

* * *

¹ - É como, em inglês, ele é chamado. Como eu li o mangá inteiro em inglês, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como ele é chamado aqui.

* * *

**N/A.:** A idéia ficou melhor na minha mente. Sério. Mas eu gostei até – muito embora me perdi no final e não saiu bem como eu gostaria. Dessa vez eu usei cotidiano _E_ quebra de cotidiano. Vou explicar: o sonho do Tsuna em que ele é normal quebra inconscientemente o seu cotidiano perigoso; a situação em que ele está, isto é, enfrentando Byakuran, quebra o seu cotidiano normal, também; o seu cotidiano normal consegue quebrar o sonho _E_ o cotidiano do futuro. Enfim, o sonho, o presente e o futuro se auto-anulam, por assim dizer.

O sub-tema é, logicamente, _sonho_ e acho que ficou bem óbvio, né?

Bom, não tenho muito que dizer, só que eu realmente queria escrever uma fanfic centrada no Tsuna. De verdade. Porque eu acho que, por mais que ele não queira ter aquela realidade, ele gosta demais daquelas pessoas para abandoná-las. E eu sei que ele sabe que, se não tivesse conhecido Reborn, ele nunca teria encontrado um propósito.

Enfim, **reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_e ai de quem não comentar e favoritar mesmo assim..._)


	3. Escolha

**Se Reborn me pertencesse, seria um livro. Pense nisso.

* * *

**

**Drabble Challenge**

(_ou_

_MARINA, VOCÊ É DEMAIS!_

_é, isso mesmo que vocês leram)

* * *

_

_Resposta ao I Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters_

_**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_**Tema: **Cotidiano (ou quebra dele)

* * *

_

**3. Escolha**

(_Betada por Srta. Abracadabra_

_e presente para Draquete Felton, porque ela merece e sempre será meu Italy s2_)

"O que você escolheria, Squalo?" A freira do orfanato lhe perguntou, após uma briga feia que ele teve com um outro garoto. "Você escolheria uma pessoa ou você mesmo?"

A criança de rosto bravo não tinha a menor idéia do que ela estava falando. Minha nossa, ele só socou o estômago de um colega! Não precisava ficar ouvindo lição de moral. Mesmo assim, o menino de cabelos brancos sorriu.

"Claro que eu sempre vou escolher a mim mesmo".

**X**

Mas era mentira. Ele soube disso quando tinha quinze anos. Quinze anos e um colega de classe muito melhor que ele. Quinze anos e Xanxus. Ele ou Xanxus? Squalo encarou os olhos preocupados de Dino. 'Não vá com ele', eles diziam, 'Escolha a si mesmo, como sempre'.

Superbi Squalo sorriu então. Ele não precisava dizer nada ao loiro. E não disse, apenas virou-se e partiu.

**X**

E isso era irônico. Lembrar-se dessas coisas naquele instante era pura ironia. Sentiu Yamamoto erguê-lo um pouco e pôde ver seu cabelo comprido e branco boiando na água. A promessa de muito tempo atrás – a escolha que ele fez de só cortar o cabelo quando Xanxus lhe dissesse que ele era importante – também era irônica. Squalo não sabia como e nem o quanto, mas era.

É hora de se libertar, ele ouviu alguém – talvez Dino? – sussurrar em seu ouvido e gostou da idéia. Sim, era hora de Superbi Squalo escolher de novo.

**X**

As presas do enorme tubarão cortaram sua pele em poucos segundos. Mas não doía tanto assim, somente o seu orgulho. Mas o orgulho de Squalo se feriu quando ele tinha quinze anos e conheceu Xanxus.

Xanxus.

Virou-se para ele, antes de ser tragado para as águas malditas daquele combate sem sentido. Sorriu. O Boss¹ demonstrou surpresa. Muita surpresa.

Bom.

Fechou os olhos com a intenção de não abrir mais.

A Espada fez sua escolha.

**X**

Abre os olhos e as lâmpadas o cegam. Fecha-os por um momento, apenas para ouvir a freira do orfanato novamente.

_O que você escolheria, Squalo?_

"Xanxus..."

Ele sussurra.

Superbi Squalo escolhe mais uma vez.

* * *

_I'll get by  
I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I finally hit the ground  
I won't turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I won't cry_

_-_

Avril Lavigne, "Alice" (Trilha sonora de "Alice in wonderland")

* * *

¹ - Boss, chefe em inglês. Porque é mais legal –s

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa fanfic pode ser considerada Squalo centred ou Xanxus x Squalo one-sided ou as duas. De qualquer maneira, eu deixei o cotidiano bem implícito, então vou explicar.

Como o sub-tema é "escolha", eu decidi fazer com que o Suberbi Squalo escolhesse sempre a si mesmo, no início, criando um cotidiano de escolhas que apenas beneficiavam a ele. Então ele conheceu o Xanxus e esse cotidiano foi quebrado, tornando-se "nós". Quando ele enfrentou o Yamamoto, voltou a ser "eu", quebrando de novo o cotidiano de escolhas. Por último, ele volta ao Xanxus, voltando ao seu "nós" mais uma vez. Isto é, ele auto-quebra seu cotidiano e a si mesmo.

Eu realmente queria usar isso um dia desses, porque eu adoro de verdade a idéia que o 'Superbi Squalo' é o lado inumano que só enxerga sua lealdade ao Xanxus, enquanto "A Espada" – retirada da história da Triarquia - é sua parte humana que não liga para nada disso, apenas quer 'viver', por assim dizer.

... E estou com sono demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_e nem ouse favoritar sem comentar u_u/_)


	4. Toque

**Reborn não me pertence, óbvio...**

**...Mas o terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Drabbles do Twilight Haters sim. MHUHAUHAUHAHA EU GANHEI \O/ *queria postar assim que recebesse o resultado*

* * *

**

**Drabble Challenge**

(_ou_

_MARINA, VOCÊ É DEMAIS!_

_é, isso mesmo que vocês leram)

* * *

_

_Resposta ao I Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters_

_**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_**Tema: **Cotidiano (ou quebra dele)

* * *

_

**4. Toque**

(_Para a Abra. Porque ela é meu Reborn, enquanto eu sou seu Lambo_)

É sempre assim que você começa: os seus dedos deslizam e se perdem nos cabelos de Lambo ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios descobrem a boca do mais novo para um selinho. Ele geme e você sorri, descendo as mãos para o rosto e seguindo para o pescoço que você aperta propositalmente. O Bovino fica sem ar, mas mesmo assim tenta chamar por seu nome.

Como todas as outras noites ele falha – muito embora ontem ele quase conseguiu – e só quando você o sente prestes a desmaiar, você o solta. Lambo arfa, tentando respirar de novo, e como sempre você não deixa. Seus dedos deslizam para dentro da camiseta, que é arrancada tão facilmente por um Arcoballeno como você (_camisetas não são um desafio; Lambo não é um desafio_), e tocam os mamilos do garoto de quinze anos.

A vaca idiota tenta negar, dizer que isso não é legal e que não quer continuar, mas a voz pára no meio do caminho quando os dedos descem para as calças e a boca para o pescoço. E o corpo, como todos os dias, tem gosto de leite.

Você odeia leite.

"Nojento", sussurra contra aquela pele, mas não pára. Você é teimoso demais para parar no meio do caminho.

Suas mãos bobas tocam um ponto crítico, que faz Lambo engolir um grito, ainda que ele arqueie as costas em delírio. Ah, como crianças são divertidas! Afinal, elas não conseguem se controlar e a cada toque mais íntimo, elas perdem a razão.

Você também odeia crianças.

"Você é ridículo". Sussurra, seus lábios trilhando pela pele de Lambo um caminho até sua boca adolescente.

"E você é um pervertido". O menino responde com dificuldade, contorcendo-se para tentar fugir do seu contato.

Você já esperava por esse comentário, mas, mesmo assim, ele te irrita. Todos os dias ele te irrita. Então você morde o lábio inferior do Bovino com força – naquele mesmo ponto que está sempre inflamado e que preocupa o Vongola.

"Seu idiota!", ele sussurra, as lágrimas caindo. As lágrimas sempre caem. É normal.

Você então ri – uma risada sua (_a risada Reborn, por falta de palavras para descrevê-la_) – e faz seus dedos experientes retirarem a calça e a roupa íntima de Lambo, o mais rápido possível.

Então você e Lambo se lembram que as suas roupas ainda estão no seu corpo. E, como sempre, a iniciativa é do garoto de quinze anos que, sem experiência nenhuma, treme ao retirá-las. Demora uns cinco ou sete minutos, mas isso não destrói o momento.

Você odeia aquela tremedeira toda, odeia mesmo.

"Ainda não está acostumado?" Pergunta assim que Lambo joga seu chapéu em algum lugar do quarto. Ele apenas fica vermelho.

Claro que ele não está acostumado, Reborn. Por isso que você o toca todos os dias da mesma maneira. Para não assustá-lo.

(_E você odeia isso em você._

"_Sou muito mole", você diz a si mesmo._

_Mas é mentira. Você é muito doce, isso sim._

– _Com ele_).

* * *

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie  
Cause you know that baby, I..._

_-_

Lady Gaga, "Paparazzi"

* * *

**N/A.:** ESSA É SUA, ABRA! (L) Porque a minha Reborn merece o Reborn que a Showko-sama me apresentou. E para quem não a conhece, bem, ela é a melhor doujinka ReboLambo do mundo. Autora de "Roman Holiday", "The Nightmare Before Christmas", "The Hitman Who Loved Me", "School Dayz", e outros. Eu a amo. E amo a Abra também.

Não sei realmente se o Reborn ficou OOC, mas eu gosto da idéia de que ele é todo bonzinho e lovey dovey com o Lambo – muito embora eu goste mais dele sendo filho-da-puta de verdade – e quem retrata isso melhor é, definitivamente, a Kanegae Showko. Ok, ela deve retratar em um ou dois doujinshis (_de resto, só quem é bonzinho ali é o Colonello-eu-quero-o-Lambo_), mas eu relevo.

Enfim, essa é a última drabble da minha coleção para o Twilight Haters. Tema: toques. E acho que ficou bem explícito que o cotidiano dos dois é essa seqüência de toques até o jovem Bovino se acostumar, né?

Bem, espero que eu consiga ganhar alguma coisa. Não sei se eles ficaram bons – não sou muito boa com Reborn, ainda –, mas foi de coração pro fandom, pras pessoas que receberam, e para o desafio também.

Vamos cruzar os dedos, né?

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_E nem pensem em favoritar sem comentar!_)


End file.
